Banshee-44/Dialogue
"Are those bite marks? Nasty..." "Best Exo I ever served under... up and vanished one night. That's war." "Careful out there." "I've seen this gun before. It's a fine old piece." "Exos don't dream, he said. But what's dreams... and what's memory? Ah, just fix the gun, Banshee." "Okay, go." "Could change the gas blocker here." "Day's off to a good start." "Don't leave it so long next time." "Early riser, huh?" "Goodbye, so long." "Good time to come." "Guardian." "Have we met? I know that gun." "I don't know if it scares the enemy, but it sure scares the hell outta me." "I'll remember you next time... maybe." "Keep that thing oiled Guardian." "Keep us safe." "Lives at stake. Unacceptable. Someone will pay for this." "Tch. What do they expect me to do with this?" "Let's get you back out there." "Ah, Crux. If we had a few more of these in the old days." "Hmm... Not a moment too soon." "Morning, Guardian." "Never too early." "New day, new gun." "New shipment's just come in." "Nothing like a new gun in the morning." "Of course I can. I've forgotten more about guns than she's ever known." "Keep this one clean or it jams." "Okay, I can help with this." "See you around." "Shoddy, as if I wouldn't notice. All my wipes, seen all the tricks." "Smart. Beat the morning rush." "Ugh, how many times has my system been wiped? Forty-one, forty-two, forty... three?" "Until next time." "Watch where you point that thing." "Watch yourself." "What do you need?" "You take care of that gun, Guardian." "You've come to the right place." "Nothing salvageable. What a mess."" "Too much flash. Sitting duck." "Heat shield's on the fritz." "Should upgrade that coil. Never enough time." "Leaks radiation like a sieve." "Bolt still jams." "That sight's gonna get someone killed." "Chromed molly. Now that's old fashioned." "Nope. No, no." "Woke howling on the field where he fell. Never gets better for some." "Omolon is late again… I don't have time for this." "Told 'em it wouldn't stop Cabal… some men never listen." "Do we have a problem here?" "I swear I've seen this before, these marks. Uh, eh, it all blends into one." "Very good, must let Cassoid know this is adequate, but don't let it get to their heads." "Late shipment again. Strikes, shortages, always some excuse." "They say silence speaks volumes, but so do words." "Hm, why not? That'll work." "All these lives on the line, and Daito wants more glimmer. What goes through their heads down there?" "Reef work. Alright, not bad. Too fancy, we'll fix that." "First time was incompetence, this is sabotage. I'll get to the bottom of this." "The fire was below us as we dropped on the coast." "Never seen one of those. Always something new." "I know you, don't I?" "Say what you like about the Cabal, they know guns." "What was her name, fierce eyes, full of light. The hell was it?" "Hey." "What? What are you looking at me like that for? What do you remember?" "I can work with this." "Now that's good." "First time was incompetence. This is sabotage. Get to the bottom of this." "You look familiar... are you killers?" "Silence, huh? I was the same when I came back from the front." References Category:Dialogue